Painted Lines
by BitterSweetShadows
Summary: What would it be like if Valentine had never poisoned his son, never gotten Stephan Herondale killed in a downworlder raid and never interfered in Jace's life. Instead in a deal to save her family Clary Morgenstern is taken by her father and trapped by the runes of her own making. Rating may change through the Story.
1. Prologue

**Hi Everyone**

 **Okay so this is my second attempt on fanfiction, I used to write but stopped because I just got too busy. In each Chapter I will put up a character list of all the new characters I will be introducing and their standing in this story because it's not well in the text, or because the explanation is inferred too subtly. This will be found at the end of each chapter.**

* * *

Prologue

The air was soaked with the metallic smell of blood. The hall was filled with writhing bodies and echoed with shouts and cries of pain. A woman with scarlet hair pushed her way through the mass towards to Dais. The white marble floor was stained red with blood and five robed corpses lay in a circle around two men facing each other.

The first man had shining white hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, and eyes like the darkest pits of hell. He wore tight black leather gear and a psychopathic smile stretching across his handsome face.

The other had sandy hair, his normally blue eyes a deadly green with transformation, his fingers elongated into wicked claws and his teeth razor sharp fangs.

'Luke!' As the woman cried out the first man saw his opportunity and grabbed a handful of silver powder and threw it at the second across to the second it covering his face. He cried out in agony and collapsed to the floor, his skin burning where the powder touched it. The woman's face was aghast with horror that quickly turned to hatred as she looked up to the first man.

'Valentine.' She hissed.

'Jocelyn.' He said straight back at her still smiling, more mockingly but she knew it concealed a burning fury coursing through him.

'Would you care to help me dispatch this creature?' He asked. Jocelyn walked up the steps till she stood face to face with him. His smile widening.

'Over my dead body!' She spat in his face and his calm demur shattered.

'You dare to betray me,' his voice raising above the battle echoing through the hall. 'you are my wife. And you turn your back on me. For what? This filthy mongrel.'

'You don't own me Valentine, I can't stand by watching as you murder innocent people for no reason other than your sadistic love of power.'

He snarled and as fast as a whip he hit her across the face with the back of his hand. She stumbled backwards hitting into a hard body.

'Valentine you don't have to do this, you can stop this now and the Clave may be lenient.' She could hear Luke's voice from behind her his tone pleading.

A sneer crossed Valentine's face. 'You may bare the face of my friend but you are nothing but a demon wearing his skin. My friend would have rather died than become like you.' He brought down his sword in a arch of silver and Jocelyn brought up her defence just in time to deflect the blow. Luke moved round to her side his claws extending as they both slid into a fighting stance. A flurry of action ensued with clangs of metal hitting off metal and the slip of feet on wet stone. Jocelyn's defences fell for one second and Valentine twisted her round, bringing her flat against his body, his sword at her throat.

'I don't care what you do to me Valentine, but you will never succeed. Downworlders and Nephlim will stand together against you no matter what you do.' Jocelyn hissed at him.

'You may not care what I do to you my love, but you have a family who you love and who shall bear the punishment of your actions.' With that he through her to the floor and Luke lunged forward to try and catch her as Valentine slipped through a gap in the crowd.

* * *

Jocelyn hurtled round the twisting streets, her feet slapping off the cobbles, the sounds echoing off the ally walls. She reached the stables at the edge of the city in just a few minuets and quickly emerged from a stall with a fully saddled horse. A look of panic crossed her face as she saw a person standing in the shadows; she wiped a dagger out of her belt and nimbly twirling it through her fingers.

'It's just me.' Luke said, emerging from the shadow. She breathed a sigh of relief and quickly leaped onto the horse.

'What's wrong?' He asked, sensing her panic.

'Jonathan. Valentine.' She said quickly as she kicked the horse into a wild gallop. A look of understanding crossed Luke's face and he immediately leaped after her, transforming as he hit the ground, his paws pounding against the ground as he ran to catch up with Jocelyn.

They reached the Lightwood Manor in under half an hour of frantic running. Jocelyn quickly leaped off the horse and barged through the front door, Luke transformed back hurrying after. She burst into the living room to find a contented baby Jonathan and Alexander and a bewildered heavily pregnant Maryse.

'Jocelyn what are you doing here? Is everyone aright? Is it Robert?' She gushed hysterically as Jocelyn scooped up a giggling Jonathan, his green eyes sparking as she clutched him to her chest in relief. Maryse gasped suddenly, and Jocelyn turned to see Luke standing in the doorway, his face flushed from running.

'Monster' she grabbed Alexander, holding a silver blade out in front of her, her hand trembling.

'Jocelyn we've got to go' Luke said. She understood exactly what he meant. A a friend of her's, a warlock known as Ragnor Fell, who was willing to open a portal to send them to New York. Maryse turned towards Jocelyn and snarled.

'Traitor, you filthy trai...' Was all that she herd as they rushed back through the Lightwood Manor, leaping up onto the horse with Jonathan still clutched to her chest.

* * *

 **Jocelyn Morgenstern**

Okay so everyone knows who Jocelyn is and if you don't, seriously, just go and read the damn books. Anyway in this story Jocelyn stays a shadowhunter even after the uprising but is a little more reserved and stays out of the majority of the action. Also she realises earlier on (i.e. just after the uprising) that she actually loves Luke and when he offers to marry her she accepts

 **Lucian Graymark**

So again everyone knows who Luke is and if you don't then read my earlier statment. Luke does become the head of the New York Pack as well as marry Jocelyn and he helps out alot with the NYC shadowhuter/downworder relations.

 **Valentine Morgenstern**

Valentine is his normal sadistic self from the books, wanting to kill everyone who doesn't do exactly what he says.

 **Mayrse Lightwood**

Normal Mayrse from the books, slightly reserved and haunty but loves her kids dearly.

 **Jonathan Morgensern**

In this story I am writing about the Jonathan that Clary sees in her hallucination in CofHF and that they see just before he dies, when the demon blood drains out of him.

 **Alexander Lightwood**

Alec is the normal Alec in this story except for the fact that he never falls in love with Jace.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading remember R &R.**

 **BSS Xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

 **Hey everyone,**

 **Thanks for all the positive feed back on the prologue here's Chapter One**

* * *

Jace POV

I opened my eyes but instantly closed them again my room was way too bright. Wait bright... Shit! I was meant to get up at four for a early morning practice. Shit!

I jumped out of bed and pulled on the first pair of jeans I could find in my cupboard and then managed to tip over my chest of draws trying to find a t-shirt. I grabbed one and swore to tidy up the mess later. I hopped down the stairs while trying to put on my socks. And raced across the kitchen to grab my bag, shoes and keys. I was about to open the door when I noticed my Mother standing in the corner.

"Hi!" I said hastily grabbing my wallet and swinging open the door.

"Jace where do you think your going?' I turned round to see her leaning against our oven with a mug of black coffee in her hands. My mum was five foot seven but looked tiny in comparison to me, standing at at least six foot. We shared the same golden hair and completion. But I had inherited my features and height from my Dad.

'I slept in, I've missed my early morning practice with Jon and Alec and I've got to go before they come over here and strangle me.' She simply rolled her eyes at me.

'Jon called late last night to say practice was off today so I turned off your alarm. Plus you can't go anywhere until you and Isaac have eaten your breakfast.'

'Isaac?' I said looking at her questionably as he strode into the room.

'What about me?' My little brother asked.

I can't really call him little any more, he's just turned fifteen and is almost as tall as me. He looks just like me except for the eyes; both my mum and brother have blue eyes and my dad has brown, wile as I have bright gold eyes, obviously some type of strange mutation.

'I don't know' I said 'ask mum.' Looking pointedly at her. She sighed despairingly at us as we stared at her.

'Jace I need you and Isaac to go and visit your aunt Amitas.' Amitas was our Dad's first wife, who Valentine made him get a divorce with when he was in the circle, they were still on good terms but wile Dad thought of her more as a sister Amitas was still deeply in love with him.

'As much as I love visiting Aunt Amitas, why today?' I asked 'We visited her last week.'

'I just think the Graymarks need some time alone today.'

And as she said that I remembered, today was the anniversary of the day Jonathan's little sister Clary was abducted. How could I have forgotten?

My face fell and a wave of anger and guilt raged through me.

That day was the biggest guilt in my life, the day I failed to save my best friends sister.

 **Six Years Earlier**

 _Clary sat in the corner of the training room curled up around a book, lying on a bean bag she had obviously nicked from the den. I quietly snickered, twirling the dagger in my hand. If I did this then I could get into huge trouble, but the look on Clary's face would be worth it. I drew my arm back and then let the knife fly, lodging into the wood just above Clary's head, giving her the fright of her life._

 _'Jace!' She shouted, her face turning the colour of her hair. 'You could have hit me!' I chuckled at her._

 _'But I wouldn't have. I have the best aim out of everyone here.'_

 _'Bragging's rude Jonathan.' Said an unfamiliar voice and I spun round to see a tall man with icy blonde hair and eyes like black pits, step out from the shadows._

 _'Valentine.' I heard Clary hiss from behind me. He tutted._

 _'That's no way to talk to your Elders Clarissa, is it?' She growled as I stood frozen a throwing knife still in my hand._

 _'Well what else do you want me to call you? Father? You may be biologically related to me but I will never call you my father.' I didn't think it was possible but Valentine looked slightly shocked. Clary gasped realising he hadn't known. A slight smile spread across his face and he took a step closer to her. I unfroze._

 _'Don't come any closer you monster!' I shouted bringing my dagger up above my head ready to send it flying into his heart at any moments notice._

 _He turned his head round as if only noticing me for the first time._

 _'You wouldn't dare Jonathan.' He laughed and I let it fly the dagger shaking as it stuck into the wall next to him. Anger flicked through his eyes and faster than I could comprehend his hand reached into his belt and sent a dagger straight into my stomach. Clary screamed and Valentine turned his back and started talking to himself, pacing the room._

 _'Jace!' Clary ran over to me and dropped to he knees at my side. She ripped away my shirt to get a better look at my wound, her hands turning red with my blood. My vision was blurring and I could barley hear her voice mumbling about how I would be okay, how I would have to be okay. I then felt the light sting of a stele against my skin and a overwhelming shock as if I had just been injected with pure electricity. My vision filled with gold and then disappeared. I opened my eyes, my body ached all over but I didn't feel like I was dying any more. I could see a swirling doorway of colour and light across the room and a dark figure in front of it. I pushed myself up, ignoring the pain in my stomach and grabbing a spare knife from my belt and threw it just as Valentine disappeared through the portal. The last thing I heard before I collapsed was the sound of my knife hitting the wall._

LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE.

Jon POV

I always think I will be fine. Like I can carry on as normal. Like today is just any other day. But when I woke up this morning I didn't want to get up, because the plain fact is that she is gone and she's never coming back.

And I miss her, I really really miss her. It hurts how much, I can't even say her name without a spike of pain going through my chest.

But she's gone, my little smiling sister, the one who used to tug my hair and steal my toys. And sometimes when I see Addie, for a split second I believe it's her. I know it's stupid. That she would be all grown up now, mucking around with Isabelle and annoying the hell out of me. But I can only remember her as the silly little girl with fiery red hair, because that's all I knew her as.

I can hear the twins stirring and know I need to get up and sort out Addie because my parents won't be in any state to do anything right now.

I get up pulling on a pair of old jogging bottoms and a t-shirt and and walk down the hall to Addie's room. As I enter she looks up looking sleepy and curious.

'Jonny where are Mummy and Daddy?' She asks.

'Their sleeping' I say simply and her eyes light up with mischief.

'Can we run in and shout boo?' She asks excitedly, jumping up and down on the bed.

I shake my head. 'Not today Adds. Do you remember what today is?'

She looks confused and then exited 'My birthday?'

I chuckle quietly 'No you've already had your birthday. Today is a sad day. Do you remember what I told you about your big sister?' I ask her.

'She looked like me?'

'Yes, anything else?' She shakes her head. 'Okay shall I tell you the story?' She nods her head excitedly and I walk over to the bed sitting down on the end. She snuggles up to my side as I rest my head against the headboard.

As I explain the story to Addie thoughts flow through my head;

The disgust at my birth father,

How my parents teamed up against Valentine.

The move to New York.

When Clary was born.

Then when Daniel and Will were born an hour after each other.

And finally Addie's birth.

Half way through I turn around as I hear the door creak open to reveal the twins peering in, they silently come and sit on Addie's bed as I continue on with my story.

Finally I explain about Clary's kidnap and the the four of us just lay there silently, thinking about how the sister we lost.

LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE.

She stood, watching, in the mouth of an alleyway as a group of people walked up to a small statue atop a hill.

Her eyes focused in on the Man, he was the oldest there and obviously the father of the family, he had sandy coloured hair and weathered skin with a friendly loving face and sky blue eyes; beside him was a woman, she was tall and willowy with bright scarlet hair tumbling down to her waist, she clung to the man next to her, tears dripping from her emerald eyes. Next to them where four children, the first couldn't really be called a child any more, he looked about 18 and was the tallest there, he had a mop of brilliant white hair and he had his mother's angular almost elfin face. Over from him where a set of identical twins, they had dark strawberry blonde hair with their father's tanned skin, they walked together behind the group whispering things to each other. Lastly there stood a little girl, clutching onto her eldest brother's hand, she had fiery orange curls and a little button nose. The girl in the alleyway gave a pained smile at the sight of the little girl.

They reached the statue, a small angel, kneeling, her face full of sadness.

The woman buried her head in the man's shoulder, sobs racking her body and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. The eldest boy stood frozen staring at the statue, his face a picture of agony. The little girl let go of his hand and stepped forward and pulled a small stuffed rabbit out of her pocket.

"This is Hopety, she keeps me safe at night, from all the bad things, but I think you need her more than I do." She turns back and grabs back ahold of her brother's hand and pulls on it until he starts following her down the path. The rest of the family start filtering down the hill. They hail a cab and disappear round the corner.

The girl from the alleyway watches the cab until it disappears, she steps out of the shadow as a spasm of pain racks through her body. She runs up the hill collapsing at the foot of the statue, her emerald eyes spilling tears down her face, her orange curls glinting in the sunlight and the runes latticing her arms pulsing red.

* * *

 **Jace Herondale**

Okay so Jace is really guilt ridden (as shown above) and blames himself for everything (like normal). He and Alec are Parabatai but they are both also best friends with Jonathan.

 **Celine Heronadale**

So in this story Celine and Stephan stay married and he eventually falls in love with her, they end up having another son Isaac Herondale and are forced move to New York with The Lightwoods and the Graymarks for their involvement in the circle.

 **Isaac Herondale**

Isaac is Jace's Younger brother. He was born after the Herondales moved to New York and he is now 15 years old. He is best friends with Daniel and William Graymark. Isaac looks just like his older brother except for his eyes are blue rather than gold and he is slightly shorter due to his age. He likes to play tricks and jokes on the older teens and is very mischievous.

 **Clarissa Fairchild/Morgenstern**

I'm not going to tell you about Clary, you can find out more about her character throughout the story.

 **Adele Graymark**

Adele or Addie Graymark is the youngest of the Graymark siblings at only six years old. She was born in New York just after her older sister Clary disappeared so she has never met her. Addie looks just like a young Clary only with slightly lighter hair. Even though her dad is a werewolf she does not show any werewolf powers. She is sweet and fun loving and completely adores her older brothers especially Jon.

 **Daniel Graymark**

Daniel or Danny is the oldest of the two twins, by an hour, they are both 14, just a couple of months younger than Isaac. Danny is best friends with his twin and Isaac Herondale, he is about 5"9 and has the same green eyes as all of his other siblings and mother. He has his dad's tanned skin and older sister's abundance of freckles, he also has dark strawberry blonde hair. Danny is the calmer of the twins, taking more after his older brother but his still up for playing tricks, although he's normally the one making sure they don't get too extreame.

 **William Graymark**

William or Will/Wills is the younger slightly crazier of the twins, he looks exactly like his brother except for a scar through his bottom lip which he got at the age of three when he tried to eat a throwing star.

* * *

 **Hey everyone**

 **thanks for reading, remember to R &R**

 **BSS Xx**


	3. Chapter 2 Excerpt

**Chapter Two Excerpt**

* * *

A man paced along the length of a plush red room in front of a quivering line of servants, his hair was brilliant white and his dark eyes filled with fury.

'Where is she?' he snarled. Not hearing a reply he snapped his head round and shouted, spit flying from his mouth in anger.

'TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!'

Soft murmurs came from the line, his furious gaze narrowed until a young man hesitantly stepped forward.

'Um...well...there's a bit of a p-p-problem.' He stuttered.

'WHAT!' the man snapped, his patience running thin.

'Well...' He was cut off by the sudden swirling wind of a portal as a small red haired girl dropped into the room.

She gracefully rolled and landed straight on her feet, facing the man.

His anger was immediately concentrated on her as she laughed at the look on his face.

"Sorry I'm late _father._ I was just a little busy." She said mockingly.

'Clarrisa' He growled.

She rolled her eyes. Laughing gently and slid herself up onto his dark mahogany desk and put one finger over his mouth as he started to speak.

'Don't tell me this one I've already memorised it' she sneered. 'Don't leave the house without permission, blah blah blah, don't disrespect your elders, blah blah blah," she looked over at his face to see it full of barely controlled rage. "Oh yes I almost forgot the, 'you're worthless and no-one loves you part'" she said making quotation marks in the air. He leaped forward grabbing her hair and throwing her to the floor, her head banging loudly against the corner of the desk. She tried to sit up dizzily but her vision was swaying and she could feel large drops of blood running down her face as flooding her eyes.

Two large men stepped forward out of the dark corner, looking over at the man for directions, he smiled viciously, kicking the girl in the stomach. Making her curl up into the fetal position, with her arms wrapped around her head.

Laughing he looked towards the men "Do what you want with her," He sneered, looking over at his Daughter "but I want to hear her screams all the way from the dungeon."

A wicked light illuminated their eyes and they picked up the bleeding girl, she struggled weakly, pulling against their heavily muscled arms. Until the man stepped over and jerked her chin up, pulling her eyes to meet his.

'You should know better buy now Clarissa, next time you won't be the one getting hurt.' Her body slumped in the men's arms, her eyes full of rage and despair as they dragged her from the room, their laughter echoing down the hallway.

* * *

 **Okay so I'm a really crappy person. I'm so sorry for not updating, I have just been so busy recently; i'm part of a backstage Drama crew and we've just had our first show of the year, meaning I had to stay at school from 8 to 9 each night for two weeks, i've had about 20,000 lectures i've had to attend for my silver DofE plus the fact that my teachers think that show time is a great time to assign us all with thousands of mounds of course work *sighs, while looking over room filled with crumpled balls of paper*.**

 **Anyway I have managed to escape from Sunday lunch with my family to come and quickly write this for you guys. Sorry if it's really crap I should hopefully have the full chapter for you next Sunday. Though if i'm being honest with myself I probably won't.**

 **Thanks to all my awesome reveiwers and you can't blame the kid they do look pretty tasty.**

 **BSS Xx**


End file.
